One Choice
by Divergent Obssessed
Summary: Tris and Tobias both decide to choose Abnegation. But what if they had met before the ceremony and Tris already knows about Tobias's father? What will happen during and after initiation? Are Tris and Tobias really cut out for the Abnegation life style? Read to find out more. YES! Tris/Tobias does occur.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV (Choosing Ceremony)

Today is the choosing ceremony. The one day in every 16 year olds life where your choice determines the rest of your life.

Yesterday I had to take my aptitude test. My results still confuse me. My test administrator, Bud, told me I received Abnegation…. and Dauntless. Divergent is what he called it. I was not allowed to ask questions, I was just sent home.

It's cold out today so I wrap my jacket around me tightly as I head downstairs. Marcus is sitting at the table, drinking his coffee.

"Good morning, Sir." I say to him like I say every day. It is honestly a force of habit. "Tobias." He says not bothering to acknowledge his only child. I just grab my plate of scrambled eggs and coffee and sit across from him at the table. By the time I am about halfway through my breakfast; Marcus closes his paper and places it down on the table.

I look up from my plate, careful not to make full eye contact. "Tobias, do you know what today is?" I nod. I wish I hadn't. "Tobias, you will answer me in full word, not gestures." He yells and slaps me across the face. I bring my hand up to my cheek and stare daggers at him.

"Now I am going to ask you again. Tobias, do you know what day it is?" he asks sharply. "Yes Sir. Today is Choosing Day." I say dropping my eyes. "Good. Now I expect to see you back here tonight. If not, there will be hell to pay." He states and I flinch at the curse word. We aren't supposed to use them here in Abnegation but when I am at home with my father, he doesn't care.

I grab both of our plates from the table, balancing the coffee mugs on top. As I take them over to the sink, I must have tripped because the next thing I know, I am on the ground with shattered dishware all around me.

Oh no.

Marcus turns around slowly, taking in the sight of his son on the ground with glass everywhere. His face goes stiff and he rises from his seat. I know what is next, I expected it. Marcus grabs me by the collar and throws me in the biggest pile of shattered glass. My hands and knees have glass embedded in them and I scream out in pain but he shows no mercy.

Marcus takes off his belt and pushes me into a kneeling position, ripping the back of my shirt up so that my skin is exposed. "This is for your own good, Tobias." He says and the first whip comes causing me to yelp. Whip after whip comes with no sign of them stopping soon.

Finally once I get to the point where I am barely conscious and am lying on the ground like a rug, he stops. Puts his belt back into his loops and walks out the door. Slamming it as he goes.

I don't try to get up. I know that I am going to have to soon but I am still very dizzy.

I am about to get up when I hear the front door being knocked on and opened. A short blond girl, who looks to be about 14, walks in the door with a pan in her hand. I try to move so that she won't see me but it's too late. She sees me lying on the floor surrounded by blood with slash marks across my back and rushes toward me.

She must have dropped the pan in the doorway because it isn't with her when she makes it over to me. I know I am going to have to explain what happened. Maybe she won't even question what happened but if she does I am just going to have to tell the truth.

Before she checks on my body, she goes over to where the broom is stored in every Abnegation house and moves all the shards of glass that aren't inside of me away from me. She put it back in its spot and hesitantly makes her way over to me. She crouches down next to me and gently places a hand on a part of my shoulder that isn't too bad.

"Who did this to you?" she asks in a whisper. "Marcus." Is all I can manage out. Her face shows pure terror but I know she believes me. "Can you move?" I nod. She tucks a stray hair from her face and wraps her arms around my shoulder and tries to pull me up. I assist her as much as I can and she manages to get me on my feet and over to the couch in the living room.

"I'll be right back." She says and I can hear her faint footsteps around the hallways and up the stairs. When she returns she has more medical supplies than I thought we even had in this house. She looks over her pile and grabs a small vial of something that I recognize as morphine from Erudite. Abnegation only uses it when absolutely needed so we only have a vial or two in each household.

She hands me the vial and I take it gingerly and down it. Thanking her as I give it back. The medicine immediately begins to kick in and the pain subsides to a dull throbbing sensation.

I turn towards the small girl and finally see her face for the first time in full. Her features are small but very strong. She has striking grey/blue eyes that could capture a soul if you looked long enough. She also looks very familiar for some reason I just can't put my finger on it.

"Beatrice." She says snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" I ask trying to understand. "Beatrice. My name is Beatrice." She repeats. The name brings recognition to my mind. She is the Prior's daughter, Beatrice. I have seen her at the small amount of social event I have been allowed to attend and I have also had dinner with her family a couple times.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias." I say imitating her. A small smile plays at her lips but she immediately suppresses it. She reaches out to touch the middle of my back which causes me to wince. "May I cut the rest of your shirt? The only way I am going to be able to bandage your whole back is if I do." She asks timidly. I nod and she slowly uses a pain of medical scissors to cut off the rest of my shirt, allowing it to fall around me.

She makes quick work of my back. Cleaning out all the new and reopened cuts and then spreading a healing medicine on them before covering my whole back in bandages.

When she is done with my back, she asks me to turn over and sit up on the couch. I push myself into a sitting position and allow her to assess the damage to my knees, hands, and face. "I am going to have to remove all the shards of glass. Are you going to be okay or do you need more medicine?" she asks searching around for another vial of morphine.

I lean forward and place my hand on top of hers and she looks up at me. "I'll be fine. Just, we need to hurry. I need to be at the ceremony in 30 minutes." I say removing my hand from hers. She nods and again, makes quick work of my injuries on the front portion of my body.

By the time she is done with everything, my whole body feels stiff from being wrapped in so many bandages. She goes over to throw out all the trash and runs upstairs to deposit all the unused supplies in the bathroom where they were to begin with.

When she returns, I am standing by the door waiting for her. Right before she slips out, she looks up and meets my eyes. I know what she is asking without her even having to say it. _Are you staying?_ I shrug my shoulders and she nods. We bow to each other and she reaches out her hand to take mine. She turns it palm up and places a small object inside of it then closes my hand into a fist around the object and slips out the door without another word.

I open my hand up that revels another vial of morphine along with a note with a tiny word scribbled on it.

Why?

If only I knew the answer. If only I did.

PAGE BREAK

I sit next to my father in the section for Abnegation. Candor is holding the ceremony this year so only moments later, Jack Kang walks to the stage and begins to addresses the crowd of people.

I have heard this speech multiple times, so I just ignore Jack and think about my decision.

Divergent. Abnegation or Dauntless. Bravery or Selflessness. One will set me free. This other, entrapping me forever. Would I be considered a coward if I left? Cowardice is extremely frowned upon in Dauntless

I the name of the first person snaps me out of my trance. A small girl with brown hair walks up from Amity and up to the bowl. Jack offers her the knife and she cuts her hand. Dripping her blood on the soil of Amity. The Amity get up and cheer and welcome her back home.

I watch as each 16 year old walks up, one by one dropping their blood into the respected bowls. The name _Eric Brown _is called and I see a tall Erudite boy walk up to the stage. He takes the knife from Jack and cuts his hand. Dripping his blood onto the sizzling coals. He is the first to transfer.

A few other names are called out before I hear "Tobias Eaton." I hands begin to shake as I walk toward the stage. I look over my right shoulder at the Abnegation and my left at the Dauntless.

I take the knife that is handed to me and place the tip in the center of my hand, applying slight pressure until I see blood. Abnegation and Dauntless are both on my left. I need to choose. I can already feel the blood pooling in my palm.

I take a step forward and hold my hand over the bowl with the grey stones and open my hand up to allow the blood to fall.

I am selfless.

I am Abnegation.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own the plot. And yes, before you ask, this will have a lot of quotes straight out of the book. I wanted the choosing ceremony to match as much as possible)**

**Tris POV (2 years later)**

I am standing on the bus with my family as I go to the choosing ceremony. We're standing because we gave up our seats to a Candor family. I really didn't want to but I had no choice.

It has been 2 year. 2 years since I have spoken to Tobias. I don't even know if he transferred.

I didn't realize it at first but once I put two and two together, I knew that the Marcus he was referring to was Marcus Eaton and he was Tobias Eaton, Marcus's son.

I constantly think of that day. I can't forget the image of seeing him lying there in the middle of his kitchen, sprawled out among piles of what looked to be glass dishware. Now, I would understand why he was on the ground if he had tripped and dropped the plates but something was wrong. He was covered in what look like to be lashes.

-Flashback-

My mother had given me a plate of chicken to take over to the Eaton's house. She told me it was Marcus's son's choosing day and she thought that he would be too stressed to make dinner.

I walk up to the door and give it a light knock before walking in. Abnegation doesn't have locks on doors because we consider privacy selfish along with stealing so it doesn't happen. When I walk in I see a young man lying on the ground surrounded by glass. I place the pan on the stair of the house and hesitantly walk over toward the man.

He turns his head when he hears me approach and I drop my head so he can't see my face. I can see his though, and it looks oddly familiar. Those deep blue eyes, boring into me. Even though it was Marcus's house, I didn't expect his son to be home so I didn't think it was him.

I walk over to their pantry and grabbed the standard broom and pan that is placed in every house, moving the shards of glass out of the way so he wouldn't get cut up anymore than he already was but it truly was more for me. I didn't need to get glass under my skin and have to explain what had happened.

I put the broom and pan back in its rightful place and moved closer to the man. He looked to be about 16 years old and was fairly handsome. As I took a closer look, I realized that parts of his back has huge slash marks and there was blood on his shirt causing whatever remained of it to stick to him.

I crouch down beside him, placing my hand on an uninjured part of his shoulder. "Who did this to you?" is all I can muster out. "Marcus." He whispers. I go still. Marcus? As in council member Marcus? I shake my head and look down at him again. "Can you move?" I ask hesitantly. He nods and I tuck my arm under his shoulder and begin to pull him up. We make it over to the couch before he collapses in a heap on his stomach.

I tell him I'll be right back and rush up to the bathrooms. I grab all the medical supplies I can find, along with 2 bottles of morphine. One in each bathroom. Morphine is a privilege for major injuries and we have so little of it. Once I am done I dash back downstairs.

The man is still lying on his stomach, his face buried in the cushion. He turns his head up to and I hand him a vial of morphine. He drinks it and I can immediately see his muscles relax. I also realize that he is staring at me.

"Beatrice." I say. He gives me a confused look. "Beatrice. My name is Beatrice." I repeat myself. He nods. "Tobias. My name is Tobias." He says trying to imitate me. A small smile creeps up on my lips but I suppress it.

I look over Tobias's back and soon realize that I have to remove the rest of his shirt to clean up his back. "May I cut the rest of your shirt? The only way I am going to be able to bandage your whole back is if I do." I ask hesitantly and he nods.

I quickly work of his back and bandage the whole thing in a matter of minutes. Good thing too, I feel like it is going to take me longer to remove the shards of glass from his hands and knees.

I ask him to sit up, which he does. "I am going to have to remove all the shards of glass. Are you going to be okay or do you need more medicine?"I ask searching for the other vial of morphine but he stops me by putting his hand on top of mine. I freeze. We rarely show affection in Abnegation and it is extremely frowned upon especially with strangers.

"I'll be fine. Just, we need to hurry. I need to be at the ceremony in 30 minutes." He says quickly. He removes his hand from mine and allows me to work. The glass is harder to remove but after a good 15 minutes is up, he is all cleaned up.

I rush up stairs to place the unused supplies back where they belong but I keep the extra vial in my hand. Before I go downstairs, I go into the den and grab a small piece of paper off the desk. I scribble the word,

Why?

And wrap it around the vial.

As I make my way downstairs, I see Tobias standing by the door. I stop and look up into his eyes. I ask him the silent question, _Are you staying?_ He just shrugs his shoulders and I nod. He bows toward me and I grab his hand and place the vial in his hand and walk out the door without another word.

-End Flashback-

I am snapped out of my thoughts by the bus lurching forward and knocking me off balance. I grab the pole by me and steady myself. I look around to see everyone getting up and I head toward the door.

I walk with Caleb and my parents to the Hub where the ceremony is being held. We go through our respected section and sit down. No one talks, we just all keep our heads down and walk.

Once everyone settles down Marcus comes up to begin the ceremony. I can barely stand to look at this man let alone talk to him. I ignore most of what he is staying until he calls out the first name.

The first girl to choose decides on Amity, the same faction from which she came. I watch as her blood droplets fall on soil, and she stands behind their seats alone.

The room is constantly moving, a new name and a new person choosing, a new knife and a new choice. I recognize most of them, but I doubt they know me.

"James Tucker," Marcus says.

James Tucker of the Dauntless is the first person to stumble on his way to the bowls. He throws his arms out and regains his balance before hitting the floor. His face turns red and he walks fast to the middle of the room. When he stands in the center, he looks from the Dauntless bowl to the Candor bowl—orange flames that rise higher each moment, and the glass reflecting blue light.

Marcus offers him the knife. He breaths deeply—I watch his chest rise—and, as he exhales, accepts the knife. Then he drags it across his palm with a jerk and holds his arm out to the side. His blood falls onto glass, and he is the first of us to switch factions. The first faction transfer.

"Caleb Prior," I hear Marcus say.

Caleb squeezes my hand one last time, and as he walks away, casts a long look at me over his shoulder. I watch his feel move to the center of the room, and his hands, steady as they accept the knife from Marcus, are deft as one presses the knife into the other. Then he stands with blood pooling in his palm, and his lip snags on his teeth.

He breaths out. And then in. And then he holds his hand over the Erudite bowl, and his blood drips into the water, turning it a deeper shade of red.

I hear mutters that lift into outraged cries. I can barely think straight. My brother, my selfless brother, a faction transfer? My brother, born Abnegation, Erudite?

"Excuse me," says Marcus, but the crowd doesn't hear him. He shouts, "Quite, please!"

The room goes silent. Except for the ringing sound.

I hear my name and a shudder propels me forward. Halfway to the bowls, I am sure that I will choose Abnegation. I can see it now. I watch myself grown into a woman in Abnegation robes, marrying Susan's brother, Robert, volunteering on the weekends, the peace of routine, the quiet nights spent in front of the fireplace, the certainty that I will be safe, and if not good enough, better than I am now.

The ringing, I realize, is in my ears.

I look at Caleb, who now stands behind the Erudite. He stares back at me and nods a little, like he knows what I'm thinking, and agrees. My footsteps falter. If Caleb wasn't fit for Abnegation, how can I be? But what choice do I have, now that he left us and I'm the only one who remains? He left me no other option.

I set my jaw. I will be the child that stays; I have to do this for my parents. I have to.

Marcus offers me my knife. I look into his eyes and all I see is the image of Tobias lying on the ground. I hate this man. I take the knife and turn toward the bowls. Dauntless fire and Abnegation stones are both on my left, on in front of my shoulder and one behind. I hold the knife in my right hand and touch the blade to my palm. Gritting my teeth, I drag the blade down. It stings, but I barely notice. I hold both hands to my chest, and my next breath shudders on the way out.

I open my eyes and thrust my arm out. My blood drips onto the carpet between the two bowls. Then, with a gasp I can't contain, I shift my hand forward, and my blood drops onto the stones.

I am selfless. I am Abnegation.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. )**

**Tris POV**

I stand solemn behind the Abnegation members with my fellow initiates. There are 14 of us in all. 7 Abnegation born and 7 transfers; 3 Amity, 2 Candor and 2 Dauntless. No Erudite transfers.

We all stand until we are directed to move. Marcus comes up to and I have to suppress a sneer. "Initiates, Welcome to Abnegation. Please follow me to your housing for the next few weeks.

We make our way out of the Hub and walk over to the bus. Since everyone has already left, the only people that are on the bus are us and a few stray Abnegation. Some of the initiates try to sit down and that is when Marcus addresses us again.

"It will be good for you to learn now that you will not often be allowed to sit on the bus. As Abnegation, if there are people of other factions getting on the bus, you are to stand. If you seat is taken, do not take another one, that would be selfish. If you seat is not taken, however, do not sit down. It is considered selfish is you sit down while others are standing. The only time you may sit on a bus is if you are with only Abnegation and they offer you a seat. Understood?" he asks scanning our faces. His eyes stop on me for a moment. He smirks and continues through the initiates.

I don't like the idea of Marcus being anywhere near me but I guess I will just have to deal with it. We aren't allowed to show our emotion anyway.

When we stop, we walk off and follow Marcus leads us to a building that looks similar to my house, except bigger. He unlocks the door and holds it out for the person behind him, and everyone copies his actions. I am the last person in so I let the door shut behind me. That is until someone stuffs their foot in the crook before it closes. "Thanks," the person mutters and I look up.

The person who I realize now is a young man, meets my eyes. His eyes are a mesmerizing shade of blue. I know those eyes. Then I realize it.

Tobias.

**Tobias POV**

I am running late. I should have been to the house before the initiates and my father, but I didn't. I didn't want this stupid job but my father thought it was a good way to pick out a prospective wife for me. He has been wanting me to get married since I joined Abnegation but I have always made up an excuse to not marry. But for some reason, my father insisted on me taking over the role of initiate training. I don't know why but he is taking more of an interest in this group than any other.

I see the last initiate walk through the door and I rush up to the door before it shuts. Shoving my foot into the crevice. "Thanks," I mutter and look up. The initiate who is behind the door is a small blond girl with the most striking grey eyes.

"Beatrice," I say not realizing I said it out loud.

"Tobias," she says back. I want to say more but she just turns around and walks to catch up to her fellow initiates.

She remembered me. After 2 years of absolutely no contact with her in hope that she would forget the incident, she remembers me. I smile to myself but wipe it off my face as I walk closer to the main room. I take another hallway to make it seem like I was upstairs instead of walking in late.

As I turn the corner into the main room, Marcus is starting to speak.

"As you know this will be your home for the next few weeks. I will be here to overview your training when necessary but my son, Tobias, will be here most of the time." And with that I walk over and stand next to Marcus. He turns toward me and I bow. He bows backs and then turns back to the initiates.

"This is my son, Tobias. He will be in charge of your training for the rest of initiation. I bow my heads to them and all the initiates bow back.

I begin talking, "Welcome to Abnegation. As you know my name is Tobias and I am your instructor. The process of training is going to consist of a lot of community service. Since that is what most Abnegation do for a living. There are other jobs you can take after you finish initiation. For example, I chose to work in the Abnegation control room. You can also work as a faction ambassador, nurse, or possibly a leader if there is a space available and you seem fit for the job."

I scan the initiates and notice that Marcus has moved so that he is now standing behind Beatrice. I can tell that she is tense. "As for housing after you are finished initiation, you will be separated into groups of two for housing. When you find your roommate, you will move into an apartment complex made for single member until you get married and move out."

I watch Marcus's face as I say this. When I mention that the member will move out when they get married, his eyes light up and he stares at Beatrice. I know what message he is trying to get across to me.

He wants me to marry Beatrice.

**Tris POV**

I feel the presence of Marcus behind me before I see him. I am always hyperaware when he is around. I look over to Tobias and I can tell he is tense when Marcus is here.

"Thank you all for allowing me to sit in on your meeting but I really must be going." Marcus says from behind me. Everyone whips their heads around except for me and watches as Marcus walks toward Tobias. He bows to him and then proceeds to the door.

When I hear the door shut, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Honestly, everyone seems less tense with Marcus gone.

"Now, if you will follow me upstairs, I will show you your sleeping quarters." Tobias says and starts toward the stairs. We follow obediently up the stairs to a big open space with 6 doors.

"Up here you will find 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The boys rooms and bathroom are on the right and the girls are on the left. There are 6 beds in each room so you may choose where you want to sleep. On top of each bed there will be a bag consisting of clothes and the essentials that are needed. Dinner is at 6pm and I expect to see everyone there dresses appropriately on time." He says and turns on his heels.

We all begin to walk towards the rooms when he turns back around. "Also, I will be calling you all out one by one before dinner to discuss some things with you and for you to ask any questions.

With that he bows his head and makes his way down the stairs.

"Beatrice?" I hear my name being said from the other side of the room I had just walked into. I turn around to see Susan.

"Susan, how are you? I was unaware that you had stayed. Robert?" I ask hesitantly. "Amity," is all she says.

We end up taking beds next to each other and begin to get changed. Since there are 7 girls, 3 decided to stay in our room counting Susan and I. And 4 stayed in the other.

Right before I take my shirt off, I hear a voice from the other side of the door. "Susan. I need to speak with you." It's Tobias. He is here to talk with her. She goes over to the door and slips out.

No more than 5 minutes later she slips back into the room. She goes over to the other girl and tells her to go. She leaves without a word. I am done getting dressed so I just sit on my bed.

The girl walks back in 2 minutes later but instead of her telling me to go out. Tobias stands at the door and motions me to follow him. I get up, brush off my skirt and follow suit.

This should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**Tris POV**

I follow Tobias out into the hallway and down a couple twists and turns until we come to a room. He opens the door and ushers me inside. I walk past him and see a bedroom that looks very similar to mine. I turn around and see him leaning against the door staring at me. No. Observing me.

"What did you need to talk about?" I speak up. He just shakes his head. "You need to learn not to speak to your superiors unless spoken to Beatrice." I just roll my eyes. "Or do that. Or do anything that seems out of place in Abnegation. I know you are not like any other Abnegation. I can see your curious eyes, taking in and analyzing anything and everything. If I hadn't known any better, I would say that you had an aptitude for Erudite. But what do I know?" he asks, a faint smile playing at his lips.

I am going to say something smart back but I repress it. I am Abnegation. I need to start acting like it. "I know you were going to say something. I could tell it by the look in your eyes. That look could get you in very big trouble." He says and takes a step toward me. "But that is not what I wanted to talk about." He moves closer until he is only about 6 inches away at the most.

"I wanted to talk to you in private because I know you remember. I still think about that day every day. You weren't afraid of me or afraid to help me. You just did it. You are the only person that knows about Marcus's beatings. I have never told anyone. I honestly didn't want anyone to know but I couldn't really help the fact that you found out." He says, softening a little.

"I know you have something to say. Just say it." He says I am taken back. Am I really that readable? "Fine. I have wanted to ask you something since that day. Why?" he smiles. "I know you want the answer to that question. It was on the vial of morphine you handed to me before you left. The answer to that question is one word. My mother. After she left he blamed me for her leaving him. It started out as just slapping but soon progressed to punching and soon after, belting. I hate that man." He says but his voice breaks on the last word.

I don't know why I do it but I do. I close the space between us and hug him. He stiffens and I think that he is going to push me away but he doesn't. Instead, he wraps his arms around me and buries his head into the crook of my neck. I soon feel wetness on my neck which brings me to believe he is crying.

I just stand there and hold him as he holds me for what seems like eternity. But all too soon he pulls away and straightens up and looks down at me. He places a light kiss to my forehead and I take that as a sign for me to leave.

I walk toward the door but look back before I open it. He is now laying on what I presume to be his bed and he is just staring at the wall. I feel like I should do something, but what? Try and comfort him? Try to make him talk to me? I couldn't bring myself to it. He looked like a kicked puppy. I didn't hear another word, from him or me.

I walk back to my room to see Susan sitting there standing at the wall. "Susan, just because Robert choose Amity does not mean he does not love you." I say hesitantly. Caleb chose Erudite for some reason, but I will never find out. I recently discovered Abnegation could not visit Erudite because of their recent conflicts. Susan took what felt like an eternity to answer. "But it does."

**Tobias POV**

I go to visit Marcus to get some papers I left behind in my room before dinner. One is my certificate of birth. I kept them under my mattress to study at night and try and figure out if I am actually Marcus's son. I have never found any proof. I was guessing since it was two years ago that I moved out, he would start going through and throwing out things.

When I got there, Marcus was sitting at the table, a bottle in his hand. Abnegation were not supposed to drink. I faintly remember as a kid, him drinking then beating me, then repeating those steps. This could not be a good sign.

When he saw me, he stood up, and started yelling. "Did you tell them, you worthless piece of shit. Did you tell Erudite?" I shook my head, which I knew was a mistake once I did. "Answer me directly!" "Tell them what", I responded sheepishly. "Tell them about the beatings? The things I did for your own good? Idiot." He took his belt out slowly, loop by loop, and wrapped it around his knuckles. I shrunk, wishing Beatrice could be here to bandage me when it was all over.

-PAGE BREAK-

I try the door again and this time it opens. Marcus locked me in my closet after he beat me. I looked behind me before I got out and saw the blood stains on the wall. I shuddered knowing he was the cause of this.

I walk—no, more like limp over to the bathroom. Throwing my clothes on the floor as I went. I step into the shower. Letting the cold water run over my burning back. It doesn't take all the pain away but it does numb it. I don't bother trying to move my arms. Knowing that it would hurt more if I did.

After about 30 minutes of me just standing there, I realized that it was probably a good time to get out. I shut the water off and grab a towel from the closet, wrapping it around my body. I walk up to the sink and splash cold water on it. It wakes me up enough to give me the energy to get dressed. There was just one thing, I didn't have any clothes.

The only one I could think of to bring me clothes was Beatrice, but that would be weird. Telling her to bring me clothes without an explanation. But no one else could find out about the beating so I had no other choice.

I go over to the phone in the hallway and call the house were the initiates were. One of the initiates picks up the phone. "Hello, this is David. How are you today?" he says into the phone. "Can you please find Beatrice and tell her to come to the phone." I hold my nose trying to disguise my voice as best as possible. "Yes sir." He says and I can hear him on the stairs.

When the phone is finally picked back up again, a female voice is on the other end. "Beatrice?" I say in my normal voice. "Tobias?" she questions. "Yes, it's me. Is there anyone around?" I ask before I tell her anything. "No," she responds. "Good. So I need to ask you a huge favor. Is there any way that you could get me clothes? I'm at Marcus's. I'll explain later why but I really need them." The only thing I hear is silence for a few moments before I hear an, "Okay," from the other side.

"Thank you so much Tris." I say then I realize that I just called her Tris. She must have noticed too. "Did you just call me Tris?" she asks. I start to panic, "Yes. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I—," but I am cut off by her laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask utterly confused. She catches her breath before saying, "I'm laughing because you're getting all worried about calling me by a nickname that I actually like." What? She liked the nickname. I start to laugh too. "Well I guess at introduction tonight, we will call you Tris then?" I ask hoping she wants to keep the name. "Yes and I'll be over in a few minutes with your clothes." With that, the line goes dead.

**Tris POV**

I can't believe Tobias just called me Tris. Honestly, I like it. No one has ever called me it before and the only nickname I ever had was Bea which I didn't like.

On my way over, I wonder if Marcus is there. He probably isn't considering Tobias called me. I grabbed the first thing I could find in his closet. The same thing he wears every day. A grey pair of pants, a grey shirt, and his coat. I didn't really want to go through his dresser so I just about lucked out when I realized there was an outfit in the closet already to go.

When I arrive, I knock on the door and let myself in. "Tobias!" I call out. "Up here," I hear him call out from upstairs. Once I climb the stairs, all the doors to the rooms are open except one. That's where I am guessing he is.

I hesitantly walk over to the door and knock. The door opens slightly to reveal Tobias's head on the other side. "Thank you so much Tris. Give me one minute." He says and I hand him the clothes. I do see much of him but I do see that he is shirtless before I close the door.

I laugh to myself realizing he called me "Tris" again. The door opens a few minutes later, revealing a fully dressed Tobias. "Come on in," he says and motions me into the room. He shuts the door behind us and I look around. The room is very similar to the one I had at home and the one he has now.

It turn around to see Tobias limping toward me. I am confused at first but then I finally understand. "Marcus beat you, didn't he?" he just nods. "Take your shirt off and lay on the bed. I'll be right back," I say and he doesn't reject.

I walk over to his bathroom and look for medical supplies. I find nothing. I walk down the hall to what I presume is Marcus's room and go into his bathroom. I check under the cabinet but find nothing. I then see a small closet that I never realized was there behind the door.

I open and find exactly what I need.

I walk back to Tobias's bedroom and see him lying shirtless on the bed. By the way he is breathing; it seems as if he is asleep. I take a moment to just look at him. He is pretty muscular for being Abnegation. I wonder how he got to bed that way. Then I look at his face. When he is asleep he looks like a normal 18 year old guy. Not stressed or beaten. If we weren't alone, this would be extremely frowned upon. It is almost as if neither of us belongs here. I smile and his eyes pop open.

He smiles back and looks to me. "What are you smiling at?" he asks as if he doesn't know. I chuckle and walk toward him. I drop the stuff on the bed and sit down next to him. I closely examine the wounds on his back. The lashes aren't as bad as they were the last time I treated them and for that I am thankful. There are a couple of deeper cuts but the worst stretches from his lower back, diagonally up to his left shoulder. I make note to clean that one especially well.

I grab the rag that I wet while I was in the bathroom and rub it over the soap. "I know this is going to hurt but it needs to be done. Be strong." I whisper in his ear. I couldn't find any morphine vials therefore he is in more pain than he was the first time.

I start to wipe down his back and he whimpers at every pass of the rag. I have to stop every once in a while to clean off the rag because cleaning the cuts has caused them to open up and bleed.

Once I am satisfied that the cuts are clean and won't get infected, I add a medicine before wrapping his back. By the time I'm done, he is wrapped from his lower back up to his shoulder, with extra wrapping for the section of his back with the deepest cut.

I walk back to the bathroom where I found all the supplies and place it back as best as I can. When I arrive back into his room, Tobias is sitting up on his bed looking at the door. His eyes light up when he sees me walk through it and he gets up. He walks towards me and wraps me in a tight embrace. I hug him back but not as tightly, careful not to agitate the newly wrapped wounds.

When he pulls away, he just looks at me. I drop my head as the blush creeps up my cheeks. I am no more than 6 inches away from him. He reaches up and touches his hand to my face. His fingertips send sparks through my skin. My face feels on fire.

He moves it so that his eyes directly intersect mine. "I've never forgot you since that day you practically saved my life two year ago. Marcus nearly killed me that day and if you hadn't come, I don't know what could have happened. Thank you." He says hugging me again.

Again I feel the small jolts of electricity from my head to my toes.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**Four POV**

Tris and I take two separate paths back to the initiates' house. She took the direct route and I took some back way. I didn't want people to know we were at the same place and neither did she. I make it back to the house right as I see the door close. Tris must have just gotten back.

I have to admit, I like the fact that Beatrice let me change her name to Tris. It fits her better. Beatrice was made for a little girl, Tris is for a woman.

I walk into the house and head straight for the kitchen. The elder Abnegation always make the first meal for the initiates then the initiates take turns making breakfast and dinner every day. I see Abigail in the kitchen and head over to her. She has been cooking for the initiates for 20 years. She always tells me it is her favorite thing she does.

She must have heard me approach because she turns toward me and smiles. I bow to her and she bows in return. "How are you doing Tobias?" she asks. "I'm fine and how are you Abigail?" I ask her in return. "I am great. I love doing this." She says gesturing to chicken she is preparing. I smile and nod at her.

I look toward the clock. 5:55pm. The initiates should be down here soon. Just as I think it, I see them slowly start to walk into the dining room. All in matching Abnegation clothing. "Please come and take a seat. Transfers if you could sit in between or at least next to an Abnegation born, that would help you greatly." I say because it's true. Abnegation has specific ways of doing things, so it would help for a transfer to befriend a faction born.

After all the initiates sit, the Abnegation elders come out and place the food on the table. "Now before you all eat you must know of some basic Abnegation table manners. First, you must always pass your food to the right. Second, you are to serve the person on the left of you, in other words, the person who you received the bowl from. Third, some Abnegation are religious and some are not therefore here, we will pray before breakfast and dinner. And lastly, no one eats until everyone is served." I say before going into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen real quick to thank the ladies who prepared the dinner and move back out into the dinner hall to see the initiates sitting there staring at their plates. I guess I have to make the first move. I reach out in front of me and grab the bowl which happens to be peas. I serve some to the boy on my right who I can tell is a transfer and give the bowl to the person on my left.

The girl I gave the bowl to imitates my movements and passes the bowl on. Soon enough everyone gets the idea and we are all being served. 10 minutes later, everyone is served. They all look toward me and I bow my head. I do a quick prayer that I was taught when I was an initiate and take the first bite with everyone soon copying.

-PAGE BREAK-

It doesn't take us that long to eat and soon the ladies are coming in to collect the plates. Once the table is clear I stand up and begin the dinner speech.

Everyone turns their heads to look at me. "Initiates, this meal is one of the only ones where you will not be required to clean up or make. After this you will all be on rotation to determine who will make breakfast and dinner each day. This is the meal you will prepare for dinner each night and if you are making breakfast you are to make scrambled eggs, coffee, and oatmeal if it is a Wednesday. If you are a transfer, the first time you cook will be with a faction born, and then you are all on your own. Now if you will follow me to the common area, we have more to discuss."

I get up, push my chair in, and make my way to the common area. I stand toward the side of the room and let the initiates find a seat in the room. Once all have arrived I begin again.

"Now, this is the only time in initiation where you are going to be able to ask questions. But first, I want you to all go around and say your name and your previous and current faction. This is for you to get to know people and understand where you are now." I say and turn to the person on my right.

The initiates go as followed;

Ryan- Candor- Abnegation Susan- Abnegation- Abnegation

Katelyn- Amity- Abnegation Michael- Abnegation- Abnegation

Alyssa- Dauntless- Abnegation Nicholas- Abnegation- Abnegation

Albert- Amity- Abnegation Tris- Abnegation- Abnegation

Thomas- Candor- Abnegation Mackenzie- Abnegation- Abnegation

Lauren- Dauntless- Abnegation Shannon- Abnegation- Abnegation

Daren- Amity- Abnegation Matthew- Abnegation- Abnegation

Once all the initiates are done, I look around the room and my eyes land on Tris. She looks up and stares back at me. I smile slightly and look away. "So now that we all know each other. Does anyone have any questions about anything? This will be the only time to ask." I say and no one raises their hand.

Right before I am about to dismiss them, Tris raises her hand. I nod toward her. "What do we do on visiting day?" she asks. I know she already knows the answer but I think she just asked to get the ball rolling. "Well Tris, if you are an Abnegation born, you are permitted to go home to you family for the day. You will be able to talk at the dinner table and address your family unlike what you have been permitted to do for years." I say back to her.

I finish answering her question and I see 3 hands pop up. Most of the questions are about the virtues of Abnegation or what to and to not do's in Abnegation. It takes me about 30 minutes to get through the constant question but when I am done, I am impressed that they actually asked so many.

"You are dismissed for the night initiates. Tris please stay behind so we can discuss tomorrow's breakfast." I say and they file out of the room. All except Tris.

When I am convinced that all the initiates are gone, I motion for Tris to follow me into kitchen. When we get in, I slide the door to the kitchen closed and turn toward her. "Thank you again Tris. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't call you." I say to her. She laughs and says, "Well, you would have had to figure out how to get all the way over there with just your underwear and a towel." After she realizes what she said she turns beat red and looks down.

I smile and come close to her. She looks up into my eyes and I look down into hers. There is only one thing going through my mind in this very moment. I want to kiss her.

I am about to when she does something unexpected. She kisses me. I know she knows how much a touch means; especially a kiss and she kissed me. I kiss her back instantly but all too soon, she pulls away and turns away. I touch her shoulder and she looks back up at me. This time I am the one to initiate the kiss.

I kiss her firmly, as well as I can with no experience. I don't think she minds either since I'm pretty sure it is her first kiss too. We stay there, lips moving in sync until she pulls away for air. When she does, she doesn't turn away this time. Her eyes stay locked on mine and she smiles. I smile back at her until a movement out of the corner of my eye makes me turn.

Leaning against the door frame is the one and only, Marcus.

**Tris POV**

I can't believe I kissed Tobias. I am so stupid. I turn away from him but instead of him yelling at me, he turns me back toward him and kisses me. I kiss back and for a while we just stay there kissing. Finally, I can feel that my lungs are ready to burst and I pull away. He looks down at me and I smile. He smiles in return until he turns his head toward the door.

I see exactly what he is seeing. Marcus.

"Well, I thought I was going have to do this myself but I guess you two saved me a lot of trouble." He says smirking. What is he talking about? I look toward Tobias and he looks just as confused as me if not more.

"You see Beatrice, your parents and I have been talking for a while now. We both agreed that if you chose to stay here in Abnegation, that you were to marry Tobias after initiation is over. We thought that you two would just have to deal with it since you don't have much a say in it but since it seems like you two are already together, you won't fight the marriage." He says and my jaw drops.

I am practically engaged to Tobias already and I had no idea. I expect him to say something but he doesn't. How could my parents do this to me? I wouldn't think my dad would fight for this not to happen because he probably wants it to happen as bad as Marcus but my mom.

Marcus takes our silence to be an agreement because he says, "Great. I shall let your parents know as soon as possible Beatrice. It will be good for you two to get exposure as a courting couple before you get married. I expect to see hand holding while out in public. If anyone asks, you were betrothed to each other as soon as Beatrice chose Abnegation. Now, if you will excuse me. I must be going. Goodnight children." He then exits and Tobias and I don't move.

How could I already be engaged? I'm not even done initiation yet. I look toward Tobias and he is staring at me. He cracks a small smile and look at him like he is crazy. "At least we don't have to hide the fact that we are together. From anyone." Now I understand why he is smiling. He wants us to be together as much as I do. I smile back at him and take his hand in mine.

I pull him toward the stairs and up them. We reach the top and I look up at him and smile. He smiles down and kisses me lightly. He goes to pull away but I don't want it to end so I wrap my arms around his neck. This encourages him to kiss harder and he wraps his arms around my waist.

When I am finally out of breath, I loosen my arms and pull back. Tobias rests his forehead on mine as our heavy breaths mingle.

"Goodnight Tris," he says pecking me on the lips one last time.

"Goodnight Tobias," I say back and walk toward my room. I look back one more time and Tobias is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I look up and see Tobias sitting, leaning over me. I smile at him and he smiles back. "I would love to stay and chat but you have breakfast to make. I'll send Albert down in a minutes to help you," he says. I sigh and throw myself back into the pillow.

Tobias gets up and walks toward the door. "Five minutes Tris," he says and leaves. I roll my eyes and sit up, throwing my legs over the bed in the process. I stand up and walk out the door and over to the bathroom. When I get there, I brush my hair out that I had let down before I went to sleep and put it back into its bun. I use the bathroom and then make my way downstairs.

When I hit the bottom of the stairs, I make my way over to the kitchen. Albert is standing there looking at the floor. When he hears me come in, he looks up and bows. I bow my head and go over to the refrigerator. I look through it quickly and grab what I need. My hands are just about full, so when I reach out to grab the milk, I almost fall over. Almost.

I feel one arm around my waist and another around the food in my arms. I freeze. I know its Albert I don't want to be rude so I just say, "I'm okay." He must understand because his arms spring away from me.

"I'm sorry Tris. I forgot about the whole Abnegation no touch rule," he stutters out. I laugh to try and lighten the mood and wave my hand in front of me giving him the idea that it's okay. He smiles at me and I give him a small smile in return.

"We should get breakfast started. Have you ever made scrambled eggs or coffee?" I ask. He shakes his head. Great, this should be fun.

"Okay, so if you could do me a favor and find a pan so we can do the eggs, I'll get the coffee maker ready," I say to him and he nods. I go over to the coffee maker and fill it with water so I can just show Albert how to turn it on. Albert comes up behind me with a pan in his hand and I motion him over to the stove. He walks over and places the pan on the stove while I grab the eggs.

"Okay, so what you want to do is crack 2 eggs per person. Since there are 15 people, we need to crack 30 eggs." I say and demonstrate how to crack an egg. He nods and soon he is cracking eggs like a pro. He is done fairly quickly so he turns to me.

I walk over to the coffee pot and he follows suit. "So I already put 15 cups of water. Since we don't know who drinks coffee and who doesn't, we are going to make it for everyone. All you have to do is put the coffee mix into the cup and hit 'Brew.'" I say and demonstrate. I put the mix in and hit 'Brew' and walk back over to the stove.

I turn the stove on high and start to cook the eggs. "Once the coffee is on, turn the stove on high and start stirring. This is what scrambles them." I say and continue to stir until the eggs are fully cooked. I take them over to the serving bowl and put them in the oven to keep warm.

I stand up after putting the eggs in and bump into someone. I look behind me and see Tobias. I smile at him. I turn around so I am facing him but back up a little so it doesn't look suspicious.

"I wanted to see what you wanted to do about the whole 'engaged' situation," he says, quiet enough that no one would be able to hear if they walked in. "Well, what do you want to do?" I ask. "Well maybe we should keep it hidden from the rest of the initiates as long as possible. At least until we get to a point when we can't hide it anymore," he says and I nod in agreement.

"Please bring out the eggs Tris. I'll have the other initiates get their own cups of coffee." He says and walks out with his own cup. I grab the eggs back out of the oven and take it out and see all the initiates walking in.

"Please go grab a cup of coffee or water if you want one from the kitchen and then come back and sit down," Tobias says. They walk toward the kitchen and grab their cups and sit down. After I set the eggs down, I go back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I don't tend to drink coffee. It has a very bitter taste to it. I notice that there are only 3 cups left which means most people decided on coffee.

When I come back, there is only one seat open next to Susan and I take it. Everyone starts to pass around the eggs and I get my share.

**Tobias POV**

When everyone is done eating, I motion for Tris and Albert to take the dishes away. They quickly remove all the dishes from the table and put them into the kitchen. They are about to go in the wash dishes when I call them back in. "Tris, Albert, please come back and sit down." They nod to me and take their seats.

"As you know, Abnegation initiation consists of doing community service for 30 days. Today is your first day and you have been all assigned to a different volunteer. You will change your volunteer assignments every week. You will also spend each Saturday trying the different job we have here. At the end of initiation, you will choose which job you are going to keep. Also, we never send an odd number of people to any job. You must always have someone with you while out on jobs."

I turn around and grab the clipboard that has the list of jobs for this week.

Hospital- Alyssa, Thomas, Susan, and Matthew

Packing food- Ryan and Tris

Old home- Lauren, Katelyn, Albert, and Nicholas

Factionless- Daren and Mackenzie

Faction cleaning- Michael and Shannon

"This is how the jobs will go for the next week. Alyssa, Thomas, Susan, and Matthew are to report to the hospital. Ryan and Tris will be going to the packing plant. Lauren, Katelyn, Albert, and Nicholas are going to the old home. Daren and Mackenzie are to report to the Factionless headquarters. And Michael and Shannon will be picking up trash and cleaning parts of the factions. You are to report there by 10am each day and you to be back here by 6pm. If it is your turn for dinner however, you are permitted to leave at 4pm."

I turn around to look at the clock and it says 8:37. "Okay you have until 9:15 to be ready. Meet me in the common area then and we will all leave together." I say and the initiates disperse. I make my way over to the kitchen, prepared to clean the dishes that I never told Tris and Albert to clean but to my surprise, Tris is in the kitchen cleaning. She turns around when she hears me enter. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," I say back. "So where are you going today during volunteer work?" she asks. She is always asking questions but she is one person I don't mind answering. "I was planning on going to the packaging plant. There is probably some work I could help with." I say smirking at her. She understands immediately what I am insinuating but doesn't say anything.

I walk over to her and start to take the dishes out of the drying rack. I grab a towel out of one of the drawers and start to dry off the dishes. Soon we get into a good rhythm of her washing the dishes and me drying them and putting them away. Once we are all done, I throw the towel I have at her and turn around to act as if I didn't do it. I know it is childish but I feel like I can act myself with her around.

She laughs and chucks the towel back at me. I catch it out of the air. She smiles at me and comes closer. "You know Tobias, it is not nice to throw things at people." She says trying to sound serious. It doesn't work. I step closer to her and lean forward and peck her on the lips. "That is probably the only time I am going to be able to do that for the rest of the week so I hope you enjoyed it." She smiles and nods frantically.

I look down at my watch and it says 9am. "Tris you need to hurry up. You are due to leave in 15 minutes." I say showing her my watch. She rolls her eyes and walks toward the stairs.

-PAGE BREAK-

**Tris POV**

15 minutes later I am down stairs with the rest of the initiates ready to start my day. "Follow me," is all Tobias says and we follow him out the door and to the bus stop. The bust arrives shortly after and we all board it. When we get on Tobias turns around to address us.

"Initiates, please note the following. Every day there is a specific order in which the bus stops. The bus stops first at the Factionless headquarters. Those who will work there will get off then. Then we will drive through Candor and if you are faction cleaning and the day is Candor, you will get off there and so forth and so on for the rest of the factions. This week is Candor so that is where you will get off. Next will be Erudite then the school. Next is the Hub where the food packing group will get off. Next will be the hospital and the old home. Finally there will be a stop for Dauntless and another for the Amity walk way. After that stop, the bus will circle around throughout the day. Once you get to your assignment, there will be fellow Abnegation there to help you."

We all nod and wait until our stops come up. One by one, each stop comes until it is my turn to get off. I get up and make my way to the door with Ryan and Tobias on my heels. An Abnegation woman is standing to the side of the stop and when she sees Tobias, she approaches us. "Ryan, this is Anastasia. She will be your guide for the week." Tobias says gesturing to the woman. She bows toward us and we bow back.

"Come along Ryan, I have much to tell you about the Abnegation's play in packing and distributing food." Anastasia says as she leads Ryan away. "Well, it looks like it is just you and me, Tobias. I wonder how that could of happened." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Actually there was a reason besides just being able to work with you. Marcus told us we had to start our courting rituals. Therefore if I am with you without any other initiates, it will be less awkward when I do this," he says and takes my hand in his.

"Time to go to work." I say as we walk into toward the plant.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas)**

**Tris POV (end of the week)**

Today is Saturday and I am actually really happy about the job I am trying today. Tobias already told me that I was going to follow around Faction Ambassadors today with Lauren and Ryan so it should be interesting.

This past week was definitely an experience to say the least. I have always had to do odd ball volunteer jobs with my family but this time I had to do it myself. Well, at least most of it. I never realized how heavy those boxes of food got until I had to lift my own. The first one I tried to lift, I nearly fell over but Tobias just straightened it out and told me that we will fill one box at a time and then _he _will move it. For someone who is Abnegation born, he is pretty strong.

We haven't gotten much alone time since Sunday. Marcus stopped by twice while we were at work and we had to show we were exhibiting the correct courting rituals. But if it was up to me and Tobias, we would court our own way. We both seem very different from your average Abnegation. Maybe he is Divergent like me. I'll have to ask him.

I am snapped out of my own thoughts by someone walking into the bedroom. I look over and see Tobias walking in. "Okay initiates, time to get up. Breakfast is in 10." He says without even a glance my way. I roll out of bed and see Susan sitting on the side of hers with her head down. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "What's the matter Susan?"I ask and she looks up at me. She looks like she is about to cry.

I know it is against the rules but I know she needs it so I take a breath and hug her. She stiffens at first but then gives up the act for just a moment and hugs me back. "Thank you Tris. I really needed that." She says and I pull back. "What's wrong?" she just shakes her head. "I was just thinking about Robert and Caleb. I just laugh at the fact that everyone thought I was going to marry Caleb and you were going to marry Robert." She laughs and I freeze.

She must notice because she looks at me confused. "What is it Tris?" she asks and I think for a moment. Is it safe to tell her about Tobias? I guess I have no choice now. "I was never going to marry Robert even if he stayed. I was promised to a person as soon as I choose Abnegation." She looks at me baffled. "Who?" Is all she says. "Tobias Eaton." I say. I know she knows who I am talking about.

"So you are going to marry our instructor after initiation is over?" she asks and I nod. "But do you two even like each other? It seems like he is as distant with you as every other initiate." I chuckle, "That is the point Susan. We are trying to keep it a secret that we are together. We didn't want any of you to feel weird if you found out."

She nods and we both get up to get dressed.

**Tobias POV**

I don't know how much longer I can keep this act up. I want everyone to know Tris and I are together but that would be selfish to want something so I can't. It is so hard to treat her like all the other initiates but we only have 4 weeks to go so I might get through it.

I go downstairs after I wake everyone up to check on Alyssa and Nicholas who are making breakfast. "How is everything going in here?" I ask and they both look at me. Alyssa has this weird expression on her face and Nicholas looks like he wants to get out of there as soon as possible. I decide to cut the guy some slack because he has been dealing with a previous Dauntless girl for a half an hour already.

"Nicholas, why don't you see if everyone is up? I'll help Alyssa finish up." He smiles appreciatively and rushes out of the kitchen. I walk over to the coffee pot to start pouring the coffee but I am interrupted by someone on my back.

"You know Tobias; I am a little surprise you aren't married yet. Someone that looks like you should be taken by now." Alyssa. I turn to say something to her but she tries to kiss me. But before she gets the chance I see Tris walk in the door. Thank god.

"What do you think you're doing Alyssa?" she says trying to keep calm. Alyssa whips her head around, "I wasn't doing anything. I was just talking to Tobias." She says trying to seem all innocent but Tris doesn't fall for it.

"If you ever lay a hand on _my fiancé _again. You are going to have to deal with me. Got it?" Tris says, taking a step closer to me with every word until she is right next to me.

Alyssa looks from me to Tris and back and shakes her head. "Her. Really?" she screams which causes the initiates in the dining room to walk toward the kitchen. I nod my head and take Tris's hand. She smiles up at me then turns to Alyssa and glares.

"Alyssa, what is going on in here?" the boy Thomas asks. "Well it seems like Tris and Tobias here are engaged." She tries to say it normally but it comes out as a growl. The initiates all look from me to Tris to our linked hands, and back. The only person that doesn't look surprised is Susan because she is smiling.

I am about to say something but Tris cuts in."Yes, Tobias and I are engaged. But that will not change anything here. Since this is Abnegation, there is no PDA except for hand holding when you are engaged so you won't catch us kissing or anything so nothing will be different." And with that, the initiates walk away. I look at Alyssa who is still standing in front of me and smirk at her. She lets out an exasperated sigh and stomps out.

I turn toward Tris. I lean down and whisper, "Meet me in my room after breakfast. We have some things to discuss." I move away from her and see she is smirking.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Breakfast finishes quickly and I dismiss the initiates to get ready before they have to work. I start to make my way up the stairs and feel a small hand slip into mine on the way up. I know it is Tris without even looking. We walk up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. I open the door and she steps inside. I follow her in and shut the door behind me.

I lean on it and see Tris staring at me. I smirk at her and I am about to say something but she cuts me off with her lips. I kiss back immediately and we stay like this until she pulls away. "I've been wanting to do that all week." I say and she nods back, still trying to catch her breath.

I smile at her and then I look at the clock. 9:10. "I hate to break it to you Tris, but we have to leave in 5 minutes." I say and she pouts. I imitate her which causes her to laugh. "Ok fine. But do we get to be together tomorrow since we don't have work to do?" she asks and I know she isn't going to like my answer. "Yes. But we have to be at your parents' house at 5 for dinner. Marcus told me about it when he stopped by yesterday." She sighs but says okay.

I open the door for her to leave my room and she does without an argument.

**Tris POV**

We are on the bus to each of our assigned jobs. I have to get off at the Hub because that is where all the government buildings are located. The bus stops and Ryan, Lauren, and I get off. There is a fairly tall Abnegation woman waiting for us. She looks up and bows at us. We return the gesture and follow her.

"So, my name is Katherine but everyone calls me Katie. I will be one of your guides for the day. I am the Dauntless ambassador so if any of you were previously Dauntless, I will not be able to work with you. You will meet the other two ambassadors inside." We come up to the government building and an Abnegation man is standing outside. When we take the stairs he opens up the door and we thank him on the way in.

There are a couple people walking around the building but not many. Katie leads us to a hallway where there are two other people standing at the end, talking. They hear our footsteps and look up. One is a tall male with dark brown hair and the other is a short woman with blonde hair. "This is Gregory and Jessica. Gregory is one of the Candor ambassadors and Jessica is one of the Erudite ambassadors." Katie introduces them and they both bow.

"And what are your names?" Jessica asks. "Lauren," Lauren says bowing. "Ryan," he says, bowing also. I am about to say my name when Gregory speaks up, "Beatrice, how are you? Your father told me you would be here at one point." I smile at him and bow. "Yes and Tris if you don't mind. I am good, and you?" I ask trying to be polite. "I don't mind at all and I am good, thank you." He says back.

"Well, now that we have all meet. Would you like to choose who you want to work with Jessica?" Katie asks. "I'd like to work with Lauren if you don't mind." She says and Katie shakes her head. "If you don't mind, I would like to work with Ryan," Greg speaks up. "No hard feelings Beatrice. I feel like I know you already." I nod. "Well, that means it is you and me Beatrice." Katie says and we all disperse.

Katie and I head back to the bus station. "I have a couple things I have to get done in Dauntless so I thought you could tag along." She says to me as we board the bus. The ride to Dauntless isn't that long and soon we are arriving outside of what I assume is the compound. There are two people standing outside when we arrive.

"Tris, I would like you to meet Max, head Dauntless leader, and Shauna, Dauntless faction ambassador." She says and they put out their hands. I shake them wearily because I have never done so before but they don't say anything.

"Who do we have here Katie?" Shauna asks. "This is Tris. She is one of the Abnegation initiates. She is shadowing me today." She replies back. Shauna gives me a small smile and Max motions for us to follow him into the compound. We make our way down a long corridor of stairs until we enter a huge open space that has hallways leading in all direction.

"This is the Pit. We spend most of our day here since this is where everything in Dauntless happens." Max explains and I am fascinated by this place already. "Listen Tris, we have a couple private things we must discuss first before you can come in and join but you are welcome to tour the compound if you would like." Shauna says and I nod.

They all smiles and make their way down a hall way. I look up and see there is a glass ceiling above me. It lets in the perfect amount of sunlight. I can't help but hear a rush of what seems to be water and follow the sound. Eventually I come to a railing and look over. Down about 10 feet is an underground river. It is flowing freely and it looks amazing. I must have looked over a little too far because before I know it I get the feeling that I am falling.

I am about halfway over the railing when I feel two hands clamp around my waist and pull me back to my feet. I turn around to see a tall, dark skinned boy looking down at me. "Are you okay Stiff?" he asks and I frown. I hate when Abnegation are called Stiffs. "I'm fine and don't call me that." I state rather rudely but I don't regret it.

The boy must be taken back by my tone because he puts up his hands in mock defense. "Sorry if I just saved your life. I am Uriah by the way. And you are?" he asks outstretching his hand. "Tris," I answer back, shaking his hand. "Tris? That doesn't seem like an Abnegation name. Are you Abnegation born?" he asks and I roll my eyes. "Yes I am. Tris is just a nick name." I smile to myself remembering that Tobias came up with that name.

I see a tall dark skinned girl approach Uriah and I turn to her. "Hey Uri, how did you stumble upon a Stiff in the Dauntless compound?" the girl asks and I nearly growl at the name again. "Hi Christina, this is Tris. And I actually don't know why you're here. Care to explain?" he asks.

"I am in initiation and we test out jobs every Saturday. Today I am here with the Abnegation-Dauntless ambassador." I say and they nod. "Well since you seem like you are going to be here for a while, why don't you come and eat lunch with us?" Christina suggests and I shrug my shoulders.

What's the worst that can happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I do not own Divergent. Nor will I ever. I just own my ideas.)**

**Tris POV**

I follow Uriah and Christina toward the cafeteria. After I choose Abnegation, I didn't dream I'd ever be able to step foot inside the Dauntless compound but now here I am follow two people into their cafeteria.

When Uriah pushes one of the heavy doors open to the cafeteria, the loud shouts of the Dauntless invade my ears and I have to cover them because it is too loud. I look over to Uriah and see him take in a huge breath as if he is smelling the sound. "Don't worry, he isn't crazy. He is Dauntless born; he has lived with this noise for 16 years." Christina whispers into my ear and I laugh.

Christina grabs me by the arm and it takes all my will power not to pull away. She pulls me into the cafeteria line and grabs different types of food and puts them on her and I's trays. At the end of the line, Christina swipes a card and then we walk toward the tables.

She goes over and sits next to a blond boy and I sit across from. "Who's the stiff?" the boy asks. Christina back hands him in the head and he scowls at her. "This is Tris. Tris this is Will, my boyfriend. He may have been an Erudite but he isn't too smart when it comes to knowing what to say to people." She says and I nod toward Will. I get a small smile in response.

I start to eat until I realize I don't know what any of this food is. "Christina, what is all this?" I ask gesturing to the food. She sighs, "That is a hamburger, that is ketchup, that is French fries and that is Dauntless cake." She says while pointing to everything. I start with the hamburger and realize it is actually pretty good. I start to rotate around my tray of food until I feel someone bump my arm.

I look over and see Uriah and Shauna and 2 other people with them. He looks toward me, "Tris, this is my girlfriend Marlene, my idiot brother Zeke, and his girlfriend Shauna." I smile at them and they smile in return. "Didn't I meet you earlier Tris?" Shauna asks and I nod.

"What is a stiff doing in the compound?" Zeke asks and I want to smack him but Uriah does it for me. "Can we not call Tris a stiff? She is pretty cool. And she is here because she is supposed to be following around a faction ambassador today and she happened to get the Dauntless one from Abnegation." Uriah states. Zeke just nods and starts eating.

I am about to get up to throw my food away when I hear the room go quiet. I look toward the door and see a tall man, about Tobias's age, walk in. He has enough piercings that if you took them out, there wouldn't be much skin. He eyes scan the crowd and land on me and he starts toward me.

When he makes it to me, he wrenches me out of my seat and I fall to the floor. "What the hell is a Stiff doing here?" he yells across the cafeteria. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zeke get up and stand behind the man. "Leave Tris alone, Eric." He says and the man, Eric, whips his head around.

"What did you say to me?" he spits out, stepping closer to Zeke. "I said. Leave Tris alone!" Zeke spits back. "Remember who has the authority here Zeke," Eric says. Zeke just rolls his eyes, "Remember who kicked your butt in initiation, Eric."

2 things happen at once. One, I am pulled off the floor by Christina. Two, Eric swings at Zeke.

I watch as the fight between the two unfolds. Eric didn't get the first punch in because Zeke dodged it so he takes a blow to the stomach from Zeke. He bends over holding his stomach. Zeke then knocks Eric in the back with his elbow sending him straight onto his face.

Zeke turns to me, "Go find your ambassador." He says and I nod. Christina leads me out of the cafeteria and toward the other side of the Pit. "Don't worry, that wasn't you fault. Even if you hadn't been there, Eric would have found some other way to get to Zeke. Zeke beat Eric in initiation 2 years ago and Eric will never let it go." She says to me.

I think about what she said for a minute. If Tobias had transferred here, would he have beaten Eric or Zeke? Would he have even made it through initiation?

I am physically knocked out of my thoughts when I run into someone. I steady myself before I fall and look to see Katie. "Oh, hi Tris. I was just coming to find you. We didn't really have much to discuss so if you are ready to head home, then we will leave." I nod and turn toward Christina and realize that Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna are all standing next to her.

"Awww, you have to leave so soon," Uriah wines. "Yes I do. Sorry." I say back and he comes up to hug me. I stiffen but then realize that it is a Dauntless thing. He releases me and passes me to Zeke. He hugs me and I whisper, "Thank you," into his ear. He pulls away and smiles at me. Marlene and Shauna both hug me quickly and I now stand in front of Christina.

"Promise to come back?" she asks and I nod because I might. I think I like it here and being able to visit as an ambassador would be fun. She hugs me tightly then releases me to Katie. Max leads us out of the compound and the bus is waiting. Katie and I wave to Max and get on.

It isn't too long of a ride back to Abnegation but it is enough to make me realize how tired I am. I look down at my watch and see it is 2:30pm. Wow, I'll probably be the first one back.

We get to my stop first and I say goodbye to Katie before getting off. I walk down the quiet streets, passing a few people on the way back to the house. When I walk in, I hear yelling coming from upstairs. I follow the noise down the hallway and right before I am about to round the last corner before Tobias's room, I see him. Marcus is standing in front of Tobias screaming at him.

"You did what? Why would you do that? Why would you betray your faction's loyalty?" Marcus screams and reaches down to unbuckle his belt. He takes it out the loops and wraps the buckle around his wrist. Tobias is just standing there bent over, knowing what comes next.

Marcus swings up his arm to hit Tobias and I jump in front of him and get wacked in the face with the belt. I scream out in pain and fall to the floor, clutching the right side of my face. I look up and see Tobias with Marcus against the wall. "If you ever touch her again, I swear to god, I will kill you!" he screams in Marcus's face before releasing him. Marcus doesn't even look back before scurrying down the stairs and out the door.

Tobias crouches down in front of my and takes my hand away from my face. He doesn't say anything but the look on his face tells me that it isn't good. I look down at my hand and see it is bloody. "I am so sorry Tris. This never should have happened. I could have just taken it, you did—" he says but I cut him off by kissing him.

When I pull away he frowns at me. "Oh, don't give me that look. We aren't even supposed to be kissing according to Abnegation standards." I say and he nods. "Let's get this cleaned up," he says and stands up, holding out his hand for me. I take it and he pulls me to my feet but doesn't let go of my hand. He leads me to the bathroom and I sit on the counter.

I wish I could see my face but I can't. Tobias comes over to me with a wet rag and begins to wipe my face. Once he is done cleaning my wound, he turns my face to inspect it. "It doesn't look too bad. The cut isn't bleeding anymore so I think you should be good. Just don't smile too much or it could reopen." He says and I nod.

After putting the rag away, he comes over and kisses me lightly while pulling me off the counter and setting me on the floor. When he pulls away I smile but then instantly regret it when I feel pain in my face. "I said don't smile," Tobias says and smirks at me. "Haha, very funny. You know it's going to be hard with you around all the time." I say and now he smiles.

"We should probably go downstairs. The other initiates will be here soon." I say and he pouts. "Don't give me that look. We aren't supposed to be alone together or for better saying, alone and kissing. So put that lip back in your mouth and lead the way downstairs." I say trying to keep a smile off my face. Key word; trying.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Not long after Tobias and I went downstairs, the initiates began to trickle in. Lauren and Michael went over to dinner and the others mingled among themselves in the common area. Tobias and I are just standing against a wall watching everything occur.

"So do you see any potential couples going on?" I ask Tobias. "Hmmm, Alyssa and Matthew seem to be flirting a little. At least, in Abnegation standards. And maybe Daren and Susan." He says I and I look at him like he is crazy. "Susan? As in don't lift my head up, make no conversation, 100% Abnegation Susan?" I ask and he nods.

I look toward Susan and see her taking to Daren. He is making her laugh which is rare for Susan. He must say something else because she looks down at her feet and she blushes. It is good to see her interacting with others.

"Time for dinner," Lauren calls from the kitchen. We all go in and get our waters, then sit down.

Dinner is quiet as always but after it is over, Tobias calls everyone into the common area. I take a seat next to him and curl my legs up in the chair. Once everyone is seated, Tobias starts talking. "Okay initiates, this is something that is going to be a reoccurrence every week until the end of initiation. You will all say one thing you learned from your volunteer work along with one thing from the job you tried today. Let's start with Lauren."

We all go around the circle saying things about the experiences and some of them also say pointers. Like Shannon said not to interact with the faction members during cleaning. And Albert says not to agitate the older faction members.

Finally, the circle gets to me and I start. "As for my job, I packed food in the distribution center and I learned that those boxes get a lot heavier than they look. For my job, I shadowed a faction ambassador and went to Dauntless. I ended up not being with her for long but I did meet a couple of their initiates and ate lunch with them. The thing I learned, don't mess with their faction leader Eric. He hates Abnegation." I say and Tobias visibly tenses up.

"Okay, thank you all for sharing your experiences. You have the day off tomorrow to do what you want but you may not leave the sector. As for dinner, Tris and I will not be attending because of a previous engagement so we will see you all at breakfast tomorrow then we will be off. Dismissed." Tobias says and all the initiates get up to leave including myself but before I can move Tobias touches my hand and silently asks me to stay.

After all the initiates are upstairs, Tobias turns to me. "Go get your jacket. I want to take you on a walk." He says and I nod, heading upstairs to grab it. When I return he is standing at the doorway with his jacket wrapped around him. He reaches out and takes my hand. I open the door and we exit.

We walk about a quarter mile in silence before Tobias decides to speak up. "What happened in the Dauntless compound today?" he asks and I shake my head. "Nothing important," I reply but by the look on his face, he isn't going to take that answer. "Fine, I met a couple of the Dauntless initiates and they took me to lunch. No one seemed to notice me while I ate but when one of their leaders entered; he eyed me and walked up to me. He threw me on the floor and started yelling at me. One of the guys I was sitting with defended me and they got into a fight." I say but refuse to look up at Tobias.

He stops and turns me so I have to look at me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? So help me god, if he did anything to you—" he starts but I cut him off. "Tobias stop! I am fine. Like I said, one of the initiate's brothers defended me." I say but he doesn't seem to calm down.

Finally, I resort to distraction instead of calming. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. I know I am not supposed to but I have to get him off the topic. I kiss him until he kisses back then I pull away. "Better?" I ask and he nods.

"We should get back," he says and I sigh but agree. We walk hand in hand back to the house.


End file.
